HalfBreed
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Based off a Cher song, Inusan SINGS his life to Kagome. It's kinda funny, I think. Dedicated to Eevee. R&R plz.


Peggi-Hiya people!!! I was bored and I couldn't think of anything else to write for my other fics, so I decided to do this instead. This was inspired by a cher song, and I thing the idea _really_ came from Eevee. I don't own InuYasha and I don't own the song that was used, I only own my very sucky revision of the song. . .Anyhoo, this is supposed to be before Kagome finds out about InuYasha's parents. R&R, enjoy

**HALF-BREED**

InuYasha growled slightly at Kagome, who was really irritating him. She didn't understand why he hated humans so much.

"Well, at least tell me about your mother!"

"No."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"No!"

"Your father?"

she was really pushing it. He turned to her, tiny little flames in his eyes.

"You want to know about my parents? Fine."

Suddenly, out of no where, some tribal Indian sounding music began to play. InuYasha had a microphone in his hand, and a spotlight shown down on him.

"My father loved a pure human girl

My mother's people wanted me out of this world

The humans said that I was demon by law

The demons always called me human squaw"

Out of no where, Kaede (sp?) and Kikyo appeared to sing the chorus with him.

"Half breed

That's all I ever heard

Half breed

How I learned to hate the word

Half breed

He's no good they warned

Both sides were against me since the day I was born"

"Um. . ." Kagome tilted her head in confusion and began backing away from the scene, but InuYasha pulled her back.

"you wanted to know about my life, Kagome."

"I think I've heard enough."

She walked away, feeling sorry for him.

'Poor InuYasha. No wonder he doesn't like to talk about his parents. . .and who was that strange girl who looked like me?'

It was about a week later, and Kagome was telling InuYasha that she had to go home. He looked her in the eye and growled.

"Why don't you go home too. Rest up for when I come back. I won't be gone all that long, InuYasha." She explained

"I don't have a home. I never have."

"You don't have a home?" Kagome knew that InuYasha never _went_ home, but had no idea that he didn't _have_ one. . ._ever_.

"You never heard the rest of my life, Kagome."

"Um. . ."

the little microphone appeared in his hand again and Kagome did one of these faces O.o one of those. Then InuYasha began to sing again.

"We never settled, went from town to town

When you're not welcome you don't hang around

The other children always laughed at me

Can't make this rhyme so please just let this line be. . ."

Miyoga and Miroku appeared from out of no where and sang the chorus with him this time.

"Half breed

That's all I ever heard

Half breed

How I learned to hate the word

Half breed

He's no good they warned

Both sides were against me since the day I was born"

When they finished singing, they turned towards Kagome, who had jumped down the well, freaked out.

It was a while later, and the inu-gang was walking through a forest. InuYasha was humming something and Kagome was looking at him like this again O.o yep, that again. But she wanted to know what he was humming.

"InuYasha, I wanted to know what you are humming." Yes, direct.

"Just the rest of my life."

"You're humming the rest of your life?" shippo asked, confused.

"Yep." Yes, very un-InuYasha like. "See, my life goes something like. . ."

where is this microphone coming from, anyway? It appears in his hand.

"We weren't accepted and I felt ashamed

19 I left them tell me who's to blame

my life since then has been from Kagome to Kikyo

and I can't run away from what I am"

Miroku, Sango, Kaede (who is magically there), and Naraku (yes, Naraku) shall help him with the chorus.

"Half breed

That's all I ever heard

Half breed

How I learned to hate the word

Half breed

He's no good they warned

Both sides were against me since the day I was born"

Now time for Miyoga, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin to help out .

"Half breed

That's all I ever heard

Half breed

How I learned to hate the word

Half breed

He's no good they warned

Both sides were against me since the day I was born"

**END**

Peggi-So, how was my freaky song-spoof? Meh, I was bored. And I was listening to cher. And I was wondering how InuYasha would sound if he was singing. So, this happened. Review please .


End file.
